Loud House Nude Adventure
by Sci-FiMan2XXX
Summary: A couple of random stories involving Lincoln and his siblings and friends getting into naked situations.
1. Nude Adventure

**_Reminder: I don't own Loud House._**

I was a nice warm day at the science convention were a smart 4 year old Lisa Loud is demonstrating her new invention.

Lisa: Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present my inorganic decomposer that can spay chemicals to dissolve any non organic material, including wasted items, garbage for those who can understand easily. Watch and learn.

She use the decomposer to spray chemical on a small patch of garbage and then it dissolves as the crowd and judges became impressed.

Judge: Congratulations, Ms. Loud. You've just give the excellent idea for humanity's future.

After that, the Loud siblings are heading home by walking through the park.

Lori: Too bad mom is using the van at work.

Lynn: Yea, but everyone like use need exercise by walking on a long journey.

Lincoln: Well Lisa, that spray you made is pretty useful. By the way, you said it only works on inorganic materials right. Is that bottle inorganic?

Lisa: Correct, but do not worry. I remember to coated it with synthetic flora. I think.

Suddenly, the spray bottle is starting to shake.

Lisa: Never mind. Forget to do that. Clumsy-

Then the bottle exploded as chemicals splattered on the siblings.

Lola: Gross! Lisa!

Lori: Well at least that didn't happened at the convention.

Luan: Like she "floaded" herself. Hahaha! Get it.

Loud Siblings: (Groan)

Luna: Uh dudes. Were smoken.

Luan: That sounds like the opposite of what I said.

Luna: No dude, were really smoking!

The siblings notice their clothing are hissing until they dissolved as they all wear nothing but their birthday suits.

Loud Siblings: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Lola: MY BEAUTIFUL DRESS AND TIARA IS DESTROYED!

Leni: MY OUTFIT IS INVISIBLE NOW!

Lori: WHEN WE LITERALLY GET HOME, WE ARE SO GONNA KILL YOU LISA!

Lisa: Despite that my astigmatism is dissolved as well, I rather not catch a glimpse of your natural mature appearance and your horrific expressions.

Lincoln: Tell me about!

Lincoln covers his eyes to prevent himself to see his sisters naked while covering his private spot to not let them see.

Luna: Lets just calm down dudes. No one here see us in the nude yet. Just grab something useful like bushes or leaves to cover ourselves.

Lori: Right.

The siblings grab a few bushes and leaves to cover themselves while Luna handed some for Lincoln as he still keeps covering his eyes and his private place.

Luna: Here you go bro.

Lincoln: Thanks Luna.

Lori: Okay, this literally might not cover the whole thing, but it would do. Lets just sneak through with no one noticing us.

Siblings: Right.

The Louds sneak through the park while covering themselves with bushes and leaves. Some people notice them as they think they doing nature fashion parade.

Lucy: They're watching us.

Leni: Because we're doing fashion walk style? Ooohh I am so good with this one!

Lori: Leni focus!

Suddenly, a huge wind shows up, sweeping the Loud kids's bushes and leaves away, leaving them naked again as they hid underwater of the fountain.

Luan: Now what are we gonna do?

Lana: Hey, where's Lisa?

Lucy: There!

They see Lisa blindly walking through the streets as the traffic light goes green, causing the cars to move towards Lisa.

Siblings: LISA!

They all jumped out of the fountain and saved Lisa while dodging the cars and tracks as they hid at the alley.

Leni: You okay?

Lisa: Even without my glasses and clothing attire, I'm 80 percent well.

Lincoln: Well I hope no one saw us passing through the streets. But at least there no one here in this alley.

Lana: Hey guys! There's a couple a pizza slices on this box from the garbage can!

Lana digs in the garbage to eat wasted pizza slices.

Lola: Gross Lana!

Lincoln: Guys! We can use these cans to make it home!

Lola: Wearing disgusting garbage? Yea good one.

Lincoln: Are you saying you rather walk home naked in public?

Luan: Whoa no need to get "dirty" Linc. Hahaha. But he has a point through.

The siblings wear trash cans, torn cardboard boxes, and old newspapers to cover themselves as they walk through town like hobos that people don't care.

Lori: Lincoln. This is pure genius.

Lincoln: What can I say. I'm the man with the plan.

Lana: A naked man with the plan.

The siblings laugh about it as they reach the neighborhood.

Lori: We're almost home guys!

Leni: Then I could finally wear one of my outfits that is totes better than-

Suddenly they hear barking as they turn around and saw a group of dogs follow the scent of pizza and other tasting food from their garbage attire.

Lincoln: RUN!

The Loud ran through the neighborhood as the dogs are chasing them. They all split up going through each direction of the street. Then the dogs regroup and try to follow their senses until they see a few trash cans and other garbage they've been chasing as they rush towards them. While terrorizing the cans and waste, the Loud kids weren't seen in them. They were hiding behind the wooden fence, completely naked again.

Lincoln: That was close.

Lucy: But where in our shame form.

Lori: Give it a rest. We'll just rush towards the house to get dress and pretend that this crazy tortured journey never happened.

Lincoln: Agreed. Looks like the dogs left.

Lincoln opens the fence door to check if the coast is clear. He and Lori walked quietly to the sidewalk while covering their privates until they head bike ringing.

Clyde: Hey Linc, there you are!

Lincoln: Clyde?!

Clyde: How did your sister's convection goooohhhwow! Uh?

Lincoln: Clyde let me explain.

It was to late as he sees Lori naked as well, causing him to nose bleed and faint.

Lori: Lets just go Lincoln. He'll be fine I think.

The sibling left a fainted Clyde on the sidewalk as they finally reach the house.

Lincoln: Well were here.

Luna: Right on time since no sign or our folks.

Suddenly, they heard sirens of police who are coming!

Luna: SHOOT! THE FUZZ ARE COMING!

Leni: What do we do!?

Lincoln: I've got it!

As a police car shows up passing by, cops notice something at the front yard of the Loud House.

Cop: Wow. Never thought that those folks are very creative.

Cop 2: Yea. And messy.

Turns out they actually see the usual look of the front yard with the kids no where in sight as they are actually hanging on the tree. After the cops left, the kids jump off the tree and rush inside of their house. They too deep breath as they finally made it.

Lincoln: I can't believe we've made it through that!

Lisa: I'm terribly sorry that my invention cause this situation to happen.

Lynn: Don't sweat it Lis. I mean going nude seems healthy while doing exercise walk.

Leni: Now that you said it. Maybe it doesn't matter if your body is shame or not since mine does look beautiful.

Luna: Yea, I kinda sleep in the nude sometimes when Luan is at sleepovers or camp.

Luan: What?

Luna: Nothing.

Lori: Yea. But lets just literally follow their laws as we go get dress.

Lincoln: Yea. I'm so glad no one besides Clyde sees all of us naked.

Suddenly, the parents showed up as the open the door and see their kids completely naked in the living room. All of them were shocked, embarrassed, and speechless for a moment.

Rita: Uh, we'll be right back kids.

They closed the door as the parents looked at each other.

Rita: You don't think they got that phase from us? Right?

Lynn Sr: No idea.

Grouse: What wrong Louds? You look like you see someone naked.

Next week, the parents are heading out.

Rita: Bye kids we're heading out.

Lincoln: Bye mom.

After the parents left, Lincoln was seen reading comics in the nude instead of wearing only is underwear.

Lincoln:(To the viewers) Well being naked sure is illegal, only in public. But when you're in your own place where no one can see you, you can do what ever when you're naked.

Leni and Luna, who are also naked, comes in his room to ask him to join with the girls.

Leni: Hey Linc, you wanna chill with us at the hot tub down stairs.

Lincoln:(To the viewers) Despite living with your siblings in the nude, sometimes you might do something crazy if you like it. (To Leni)Sure guys, I'm in.

He goes downstairs with them in the living room were they set up a small pool with hot water as they relax in there with each other.

Lori: This really is paradise for eleven.

Lola: I wonder what Mom and Dad are doing since it's their free time on this day?

Meanwhile at the Grand Venture State Park, the parents keep and eye out as the coats is clear with no one here is looking as they rush into the lake to skinny dip.

Lynn Sr: Marco!

Rita: Polo!

 _ **THE END**_


	2. Loud Beach Lake

At a normal day at the Loud House were a lot of sisters usually do their thing even some of them are loud. Their only brother, Lincoln is playing a video game while Lori came to him.

Lori: Watch ya doing bro.

Lincoln: Just playing games with the guys online.

Lori: Right. Anyway, I was wondering if you could come with me, Leni, Luna, and Luan to somewhere else.

Lincoln: Let me guess, something that's is about the mall, fashion, or dramatic romance movie in theaters?

Lori: No. It would be more fun for all of us.

Lincoln: Okay, but what about our younger sisters?

Lori: Lynn can keep an eye on them, or maybe Mom and Dad. But don't tell them. Because it would be a secret.

Lincoln: Right...

Next day, the four oldest sisters and Lincoln are heading out.

Lori: We're heading out for some errands.

Rita: Take care guys.

They get in the car and drove through the road. Lincoln wonders what his older sisters are taking him. Probably taking him to Gus's Games and Grub, their grandfather Pop Pop, or Dairyland Amusement Park. However he notice that they are driving through the woods.

Lincoln: Are we going on a camp or something.

Lori: Less than that.

Luna: Just wait and see bro.

They finally arrived at their destination as they met their friends, Dana, Becky, Teri, Sam, and Maggie.

Lori: HEY GIRLS!

Girls: HI!

Lincoln: Um, what's going on here?

Luan: Something natural that you wanna see. Hahaha.

Lincoln: Okay?

Lincoln and the girls walk through the woods until they found their destination. It was a large beach lake with large rocks to dive off and a tree with a wheel swing.

Lori: Me and friends always hang out here since we were at your age.

Lincoln: Wow. So are we gonna swim there, cause I didn't bring my trunks with me.

Luna: It's cool little bro. We don't need to.

The girls took all of their clothes off as Lincoln became surprised.

Lincoln: Girls what are you doing?!

Lori: Since were here. We kinda tell our friends about our bizarre situation since after Lisa's convention.

Lincoln: SERIOUS?!

Becky: Nah, it's okay Linc, we've all got embarrassing moments in our lives we've talked about all the time.

Luna: Yea bro. Beside we did have fun in the house in the nude right.

Lincoln: Well yea-

Luna: Then last one here is a rotten egg!

Leni: Rotten Eggs gross!

As the girls went to dive into the lake, Lincoln still feels embarrassed at first until he understands that he did have fun with his sisters at home. So he decided to ditch all of his clothing to join the teens.

Lincoln: CANNONBALL!

Lincoln jumps into the water causing a huge splash on the girls as they laugh.

Luan: Good one Linc. But still not big enough than the one you did on the Delux Pool.

Luna: How about this? STAGE DIVE!

Luna jumps off the rock and made a bigger splash on Lincoln and the girls.

Lincoln: Awesome Luna!

Sam: Yea! That ones a killer!

Luna: Thanks dudes!

Then Leni lifts Lincoln on her shoulders as they are ready for a chicken fight with Luan on Teri's shoulders.

Luan: You guys chicken for a chicken fight?

Lincoln: Dream on sis!

They started to tussle until Luan won the fight as Lincoln and Leni fell.

Teri: You guys alright?

Lincoln: Were good.

Then they play volleyball with Lincoln, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Sam against Lori and her friends. They also brought some sandwiches and sodas for picnic as they eat together. Then later Lori puts sunscreen one herself as she lays on the sand to relax as Lincoln join with her.

Lincoln: I have to admit. Despite hanging out with naked teenage girls, it was fun!

Lori: Yea. They way we've been through that incident made by Lisa's spray, makes me feel like I wanna do crazy things like other teens would do.

Lincoln: Yea I can tell.

Lori: This is also just for me and Bobby for our romantic date before he moved.

Lincoln: Yea. Hope he and Ronnie Anne are doing well.

Lori: They doing fine. That's all that matters to us. I mean at least I got you here.

Lincoln blushes happily to hear that as he enjoys having fun with his sisters. As the whole are relaxing together.

Becky: So how does it feel to hangout with the chick group Lincoln.

Lincoln: Pretty okay. But-

Suddenly, they heard male voices from the woods.

Dana: Someones coming! Hide!

The group hide in the bushes until three adolescent men, ones from "Suite and Sour", approach the lake. They are here for camping as they found this spot to set up their camp.

Guy 1: This is the place fellas

Guy 2: Large beach lake with a swing. Nice.

Guy 3: Guys look what I found.

They discovered a bunch of girls's clothes and Lincoln's.

Guy 1: Ah yea! Ladies in the buff are here! Can't wait to see them!

Lincoln and the girls are frighten as the guys knew and taking over their private lake.

Lincoln: I knew this would be a bad idea.

Leni: We're sorry Linky. It's our fault.

Lori: Yea. We've shouldn't have let our past situations to do crazy things like this. Sorry guys.

Dana: That's alright Lori. At least we've enjoy it. Right Lincoln.

Lincoln: Yea you're right. Sorry for being upset.

Leni and Luna hugged their brother when they accepted their apology.

Luan: So how do we get our clothes for those guys?

Maggie: I've seen a monster movie about a lagoon monster scaring and killing people in the swamps.

Lincoln: I think you just gave me a plan Maggie.

The teens peddle up to listen Lincoln's plan. As the guys are setting up camp and enjoying their new spot, they heard something splash into the lake.

Guy 2: What was that?

Guy 1: Eh, probably a fish.

Guy 3: Do fish survive in a lake like this?

Guy 1: Yea, kinda.

Suddenly, something slowly rose up from the water as it swims towards the guys.

Guy 1: Or I bet it's one of those chicks hide from us dudes here.

Suddenly, they hear someone screaming in the woods. The guys feel frighten as they check out until they see a figure devouring Dana. Then it reveals it's face that looks like a humanoid creature with big bright eyes and seemingly blood on it's mouth, scaring the guys back to the beach.

Guy 2: What was that?!

Guy 1: I have no idea, but-

Suddenly, more humanoid monsters pop out of the water, scaring the guys as they are about to surrounding them.

Guy 1: SCREW THIS PLACE! LETS BAIL NOW!

The guy ran out of the woods, away from this lake. After they're gone, the monsters reveals themselves to be Lincoln and the teen girls, wearing twigs, leaves, and night googles that one of them bright in case they stay here for the night.

Maggie: Best scariest plan ever.

Becky: Yea buddy, it totally work.

Lincoln: What can I say, I'm the man with the plan.

The girls laugh for celebration before Luan make a joke.

Luan: That otta get those jerks off of this place. Hahaha! Get it?

The others groaned and feel disgusted of hearing that. Later, the whole group got dress as they are ready to leave.

Sam: We should do this more often.

Maggie: And scare intruders like we did to those guys.

Everyone happily agreed as they drove home.

Leni: How are you doing baby brother.

Lincoln: It was awesome hanging out with you guys. Wish our younger sister should join.

Lori: We'll think about.

As they get into the house, they see their younger sisters naked as they are watching TV.

Lori: What are you girls doing?

Lynn: I've kinda convince them to live wild and free. Hehe.

Lola: It's long story. Could you pretend that this never happened and never speak of this?

Lori: You can count on it.

The older Louds and Lincoln head upstairs to relax after their secret long day at the lake.

 ** _THE END_**


	3. Nude Day At School

During the day at elementary school, Lincoln and his friends are playing dodge ball in gym, boys team vs girls team. Some of them girls are tough as they throw hard on the guys as Lincoln and his friends tried to avoid them until they got hit.

Coach: Girls Team Wins! As I'm surprises to see that happening. As for you gentlemen, practice harder next time. Or unless you're pretending to let the girls win.

One of the girls heard as she threw a dodgeball at him.

Coach: Okay who threw that?!

Lincoln: Wow. Some of those are intense than my sisters.

Liam: Tell me about it.

Rusty: Yep. That reminds me. My dad just tells me about his day when he was driving, he saw a bunch of naked girls dodging through the streets.

Lincoln became nervous when he heard that since he was one of that naked group that rush through the streets saving Lisa.

Zach: Whoa! Girls who streak on streets? Did he really saw them?

Rusty: Well he did get a clear view of their faces or looks maybe as he almost make crash after that.

Clyde: Well, we'll never know when they streak again. Also once I have this strange but a glorius dream about Lori...

Then the bell rings.

Coach: Alright everyone. Hit the showers!

As Lincoln's friends head to the showers, Lincoln breaks the fourth wall by explaining about Rusty's story.

Lincoln:(To viewers) I know what you're thinking. Yes I was one of those girls, who were my sisters, on the streets. The reason we we're naked is because of Lisa's invention that splattered our clothes and dissolving them as we tried to get home without being seen by public. Luckily we made it through and I hope I'm not going through something alot similar to that again. Well, time to hit the showers.

As he was about to walk to the locker room, he bumps into a familiar girl he use to have a crush on.

Lincoln: Oh Cristina. Hi.

Cristina: Uh I Lincoln, just heading to the girls room.

Lincoln: Yea, just heading to the boys room as well.

The two left to each room to take showers. Then the boys are done showering while Lincoln still showers. Suddenly, someone intentionally grabbed all of Lincoln's clothes and towels and took off with a chuckle. After Lincoln was done, he tries to grab his towel until he notice it's not there. When he looked he notices that all of his clothes are gone and no towels are in this shower room.

Lincoln: Oh no! NOT AGAIN!

Lincoln panics about his missing clothes as he has no choice but to find them or something useful to wear in school without being seen by anyone in school.

Lincoln: I can't wait here for a long time or something. I gotta get out of this situation.

Lincoln sneaks out of the locker room when he sets foot into the gym. As he walks quietly while looking around, he notice someone is opening the door. Panic as he rushes back to the locker room. But when he looks back, he accidentally when into the girls shower. As he face front while run, he slips from the wet floor and collapse on someone. It reveals to be Cristina, who is also wet and naked like Lincoln. They notice that their lips are touching each other, like they're kissing, after slipping the wet floor. Both screamed in embarrassment until they cover their mouths to prevent anyone to hear. When someone is coming, the two hide behind the lockers until it reveals to be a female janitor.

Janitor: Anyone in here? I'm hear to clean the shower room.

The two are so nervous that they wouldn't respawn to her and Cristina would feel guilty to put Lincoln into trouble when it was an accident. Lincoln whispers her to help him.

Lincoln: You gotta help me Cristina. My clothes are gone somehow.

Cristina: I don't know Lincoln, just let me get...

She notice the janitor carrying Cristina's bag with clothes in it.

Janitor: Uh. Looks like someone forget this. Better put it in the lost and found before cleaning this place.

The janitor left with Cristina's bag as the girl feels her day has become terrifying with her and Lincoln completely naked in the girls locker room.

Cristina: Okay Lincoln, I'll help you while you help me get our clothes or find something to wear.

Lincoln: Got it.

Lincoln and Cristina sneak out of the locker room and walk through the gym and reach the door. Lincoln checks the hall to see if it was clear.

Lincoln: Looks like no ones here. Perhaps in their classrooms.

Cristina: And our teachers will find out we're missing. But I hope it's worth it when we find clothes.

The two walk quietly through the hall to find the lost and found. Suddenly, the bell ring as the two disappeared from screen before everyone appeared in the halls as their go to their next classes. Up at the ceiling was Lincoln hold one of the hall lights while Cristina hangs on to him.

Cristina:(Whispers) This is really uncomfortable. Just hope no one sees us like this.

As the hall is cleared again, the two drop into the floor and head towards to the cafeteria. They looks and see many people eating their lunches. While they're distracted, Lincoln and Cristina took some trays to cover themselves as they walk through the cafeteria with no one noticing as they reach the next room. They reach the auditorium, behind the big curtains where they store props and lost and found items.

Lincoln: WE MADE IT!

Cristina: Thank goodness!

They rush towards the lost and found box but didn't find any clothes in it.

Lincoln: Our clothes are not here.

Cristina: I'll check another box. Be right back.

Cristina left to find something else to wear as Lincoln wonders how his clothes disappeared.

Lincoln: I wonder how my clothes and all the towels disappeared in the locker room. I think I was being set up.

?: THAT'S RIGHT!

Lincoln: What!?

He turns around and sees a familiar boy in the shadow as he steps out of the shadows, revealing to be that Bratty Kid with the white hat as he carries Lincoln's clothes.

Lincoln: YOU! You're that jerk from the store.

Bratty Kid: Yea. Because of you I got in trouble their, I'm grounded for a long month, and never get my Zombie Bran! Now it's payback to show you not mess with me!

Lincoln: By stealing my clothes so I have to go through the school naked?!

Bratty Kid: More then that. There is an announcement as the whole school will show up in the auditorium to see the naked guy. Which is you!

Lincoln: You're a nutcase! I'm not gonna be seen like this by the whole school!

Bratty Kid: Not if I tie you up so they could have a good look at you.

The white hatted kid grabs the rob to tie up Lincoln as both boys fight. While Cristina found another lost and found box with her clothes in, much to her joy, she hears Lincoln being attacked. She leaves her clothes to go help the boy quickly. The Bratty Kid knocked Lincoln out cold with one of the props.

Bratty Kid: Now time to tighten you up!

As he was about to tie up Lincoln so he could humiliate him for revenge, Cristina hijacks him by covering his face with his white hat. Then she push him into the wall, knocking him in the head as he collapse. Lincoln wakes up as Cristina help pull him up.

Cristina: Are you okay Lincoln?

Lincoln: I'm alright I guess. It was that kid that took my clothes and towels from the locker room.

Cristina: No wonder.

Lincoln: Yea. Anyway, thanks for helping me. And I'm sorry I got you through this and looking at you wearing nothing.

Cristina: That doesn't matter now. Before this, I thought you were some creepy kid who stalks me. But now I see your a cool guy with plans.

Lincoln blushes about that until Cristina kisses him on the lips. Lincoln was astonished by this until he got use to it as he press his lips back at her's. As the two naked kids are enjoying their moment together, the big curtains rise up, revealing themselves to the whole crowd. After they are done kissing, they notice the whole crowd sees them naked.

Lincoln and Cristina: AAAAAAAHH!

Shocked and embarrassed as they tried to cover themselves. Some of the crowd laugh, scream, gross out, and even cheered at their naked appearances.

Lana: Is Lincoln and that girl playing Adam and Eve for the play show?

Lola: I would say no Lana, because no one would wanna look like that on stage.

Lincoln and Cristina blushed by the crowd as they look at the screen.

Lincoln and Cristina: Please let this be a bad dream or a fan-fiction.

 ** _THE END_**


	4. Bare Mishaps

Today is the weekend. The Loud sisters went out to do their own businesses while the parents are working at their jobs. Lincoln Loud has got the weekend to himself.

Lincoln: Feels great that all of my sisters are out for the weekend and I have the time for myself. Best part this has nothing to do with my folks thinking that I'm bad luck to them. Though I feel kinda bad about Liam using a trick to whack them on their heads to make them forget. But at least we all over it for now on. Anyway, time to call Clyde of what he's up too.

He grabs his walkie talkie to call Clyde.

Lincoln: Hey Clyde, you there?

Clyde: Hey Lincoln. What's up?

Lincoln: Got the whole weekend without my 10 sisters. You wanna hang at the Gus's Games and Grub?

Clyde: I would. But not right now, because I have to take care of one of my dads since he sick this morning. Another time though.

Lincoln: I guess. Take care buddy.

Lincoln ends his call with Clyde.

Lincoln: Well Clyde is taking care of his dad while Rusty is motorcycle training, Liam is busy at the farm, and Zach is working on his experiment at school. Perhaps I'll read comics or play video games or something. Hmmm. Maybe a walk in the neighbourhood would be a good idea so that I cought catch a sight of something that I'm into.

Lincoln locks the door and places the key inside the stair deck before going for a walk.

Lincoln: This is kinda nice outside, seeing a clear sky with birds flying. This could be a nice day for walk before...

Suddenly, motorcycle gang rush pass Lincoln by as they splash him from the pond.

Lincoln: Dang it. Now it became the worst.

As he got up while trying to dry himself, he accidentally step on a cement sidewalk.

Lincoln: Oops.

He got up with his socks and shoes stained by concrete cement.

Lincoln: Just great. It take a difficult to clean these.

He took off his socks and shoes to head home in barefooted. Before he could reach his house, he sees a bull dog, growling at him for trespassing his territory.

Lincoln: Uh Oh! Nice Doggy!

The bull dog chases Lincoln through the streets as he dropped his stained pair of socks and shoes. The dog was getting closer until he snatches Lincoln's shirt and pants. Struggling to escape until he ditch his clothes to avoid being mauled by the dog as it mauls the shirt and pants into shredded pieces. Lincoln has nothing on expect his underwear.

Lincoln: Oh great! I'm in my undies in public. Better not let anyone see me like this again. It will be like what happened in Girl Jordan's party.

While he's trying to find a way out of this, he sees the construction site with a teeter totter shape object and few bricks and heavy stuff.

Lincoln: Bingo! That could help me fly towards to my house!

Lincoln snuck into the construction site and pushes the bricks. While the bricks are falling, Lincoln rushes to the teeter totter object to be ready until the bricks made a direct hit, sending Lincoln to sky high while flying above the neighborhood. The plan seems to work until he passes his house.

Lincoln: Dang it!

He flew further until he landed on one of the neighbor's trampoline in the backyard and then bounce and landed on an outdoor chair safely.

Lincoln: Phew. That was unexpected. At least no one is here now.

As he looked at the backyard door, he sees someone coming out side. The boy panicked as he ditches the chair and hops through the fence. He continues to get home until he bumps into two large familiar boys in his way.

Lincoln: Oh no!

Hank: Miss us "Snow White"?

Hawk: Hehehe! What up with the skivvies streaking?

Lincoln: Ugh...

Hawk: Forget I ask. Since your here with no sisters, friends, or your blood spilling sidekick having your back. Mind if we have your back so we could stick you at the statue so that the whole town can see your underpants?

Hank: As payback from last Halloween!

Lincoln quickly dodges them and rushes to safety as the two bullies started chasing them.

Hawk: Say Hank, you think they see him in his undies or nothing?

Hank: That would be gross to see him wearing nothing. Wearing nothing it is!

Hawk: Haha!

Lincoln hops through alot of fences to avoid Hawk and Hank until he ended up in the same yard with the trampoline. Luckily no one is still here as he thought the owner was just checking for forgetting something before going outside. Then he had an idea to avoid the two bullies.

Lincoln: I got it!

The two show up and saw Lincoln on a trampoline, seemingly looking helpless and losing hope.

Hank: No where to run "Snow White".

Lincoln smirks as the two were about to fell into a trap. The two jump on the trampoline at the same time, then causing all three to bounce into sky high. The two bullies fell into the same house and landed on the chairs, breaking them. Then the owner shows up and became shocked to see two boys who seemingly damaged his yard.

Owner: My yard! What are you two doing here cause trouble in my yard!?

Hank and Hawk: Ugh...

Owner: Forget I ask. Since you're here, you gonna pay for the damage you cause here or else!

Hank and Hawk groan about that threat. At the sky, Lincoln successfully lost the boys.

Lincoln: Thank heavens I got away from them.

As he look down and notice he's in sky high and about to fall.

Lincoln: Uh oh.

Lincoln was about to meet his fate of falling until he fell into the tree that saves him from falling. However, he was hanging in the tree branch with his underwear.

Lincoln: Great. How am I suppose to get home without being seen by...

?: Lincoln?

Lincoln became shock to see a bunch of girls in Girl Jordon's backyard for a pool party. There was Girl Jordan, Cristina, Paige, Mollie, Kat, Sadie, Penelope, Joy, and a few others.

Lincoln: Huh, hey girls. Hehe.

He smiled nervously as they stared at him in his undies hanging in the tree.

Mollie: Wow. This looks very surprising than last time!

Most of the girls blush and some laugh at Lincoln's half naked wedgie in the tree. Lincoln feels depressed about being humiliated by a group of girls. Some of the girls notice his depression and feel guilty about it. The rest stop laugh as they comforted him.

Cristina: Sorry Lincoln. We didn't mean to laugh at you.

Girl Jordan: Yea, it just that you look cute with your body showing.

Lincoln: Really?

Girl Jordon: Yea. You made my last party fantastic as my guests are having a good time.

Lincoln: Yea. Figures.

Paige: You know this party wouldn't be fun without a single guy. Jordan's parents are out of town for the whole weekend.

Cristina: And we're wondering if you have time to spend time with us here if that's okay.

Lincoln: Well, my folks and pals are busy with their plans. So I could get use to have fun with you girls. It will get my mind of the things I've been through.

Mollie: Glad to hear. You still own me of who's the ruler of cannonball. Swimsuit or Skivvy.

Lincoln: Oh right! In that case, you're on Mollie. By the way, could some one get me out of this tree please?

Girl Jordon grabs a shovel let Lincoln grab it to pull him out of the tree. Lincoln became free from the tree as he landed in front the girls. They all gasp for him as they blushed.

Lincoln: What?

He looked up and see his underwear still hanging in the tree and then he looks down and see that he's wearing nothing at all. He screamed as he tries to cover himself as he was about to leave the backyard.

Cristina: Lincoln wait!

Lincoln: I gotta go! Sorry about that!

Paige: Dude, its cool. You can still hang with us.

Lincoln: But I'm completely naked right now with all of you girls in this backyard!

Mollie: Well we could change that by evening the odds.

What Mollie was doing is taking her swimsuit off and threw it away as Lincoln blushes to see her naked.

Mollie: CANNONBALL!

She jumps off the diving board and cause a huge splash.

Mollie: See if you could beat that Naked Loud.

Despite see her naked, he feels less embarrassed as he is ready to enjoy this party.

Lincoln: Oh well. CANNONBALL!

Lincoln rushes to the pool and splashes down.

Girl Jordan: Well time we ditch what we're wearing and enjoy this party. What do you say girls.

All the girls took off their clothes and swimsuits to have fun with Lincoln in Girl Jordan's party. Lincoln is starting to have fun with the girls as they played cannonball diving, Marco and polo, chicken fight, and stacking tower.

Lincoln: You girls didn't have to do this.

Paige: Yea, but sometimes many of us want do crazy things like this.

Girl Jordon: Yea, right now lets keep this between us here.

Lincoln: I'll definitely keep that in mind. By the way, any of you have clothes or something that I could borrow before I leave?

Mollie: I did bring a jacket that you could wear before you leave. But can you stay with us for tonight or until Girl Jordan's parents get home?

Cristina: Yea, this seems pretty exciting to have you around.

Lincoln: I would, but my folks would be home soon this day.

Suddenly Lincoln's pet canary bird, Walt, approaches to Lincoln with the phone.

Lincoln: Walt? What are you doing here? Is that my phone?

He grabs it and answers it.

Lynn Sr: Hey sport, hows it going at the Loud House?

Lincoln: Dad! Um doing fine. How are you.

Lynn Sr: To be honest. Your mother, sisters, and I will be home tomorrow later, because Vanzilla went into an accident again.

Lincoln: Everyone alright?

Lynn Sr: Yes we're all fine. We'll be staying at the motel for the night until Vanzilla gets fixed. Just hope that's not too expensive. You going to be okay living by yourself sport?

Lincoln: Uh yea. I wouldn't mind "living alone". I can handle it.

Lynn Sr: That's my boy. Growing up brave and tough like your old man.

Then he notice a raccoon next to him and hisses at him, causing Lynn Sr to panic.

Lynn Sr: GOTTA GO LINCOLN! TAKE CARE AND LOVE YOU! BYE!

He hangs up as Lincoln agrees to spend the whole weekend naked with the girls.

Lincoln: So what's for dinner.

Girl Jordan: We're having pizza and burgers.

Lincoln: SWEET. I love hanging with you girls.

Cristina: Us too.

Few girls gave Lincoln a group hug as they continue partying.

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **Credit goes to Blueprintman as he came up with this idea for me.**_


	5. Loud of the Terraium

In a strange jungle, two naked children, a white haired boy Lincoln and a Hispanic girl Ronnie Anne, burst out of the bushes to avoid being chased by a giant lizard.

* * *

 ** _Few minutes earlier..._**

Earlier at the Loud house in Royal Woods, Lisa was studying a huge terrarium that contains flora, water, small trees, and small animals like reptiles, amphibians, and insects. Ronnie Anne came over to hang out with Lincoln. Before they could play video games in his room, Lisa came to them.

Lisa: Apologies for interrupting your moment with female partner, but I need you assistance.

Lincoln: What kind?

She shows him the terrarium she was studying on in her room.

Lisa: I have a meeting with my associates at the lab center. Think you can keep an eye on my project here.

Lincoln: Well I'm the only guy in the house who can rely on...

Ronnie: He means yes we can.

Lisa: Thanks. I knew my hopes have became a fact. Now if you excuse me, time for me to be at the meeting on time.

As Lisa left, Lincoln and Ronnie looked at the big tank fulling of flora and small fauna.

Ronnie: That sure is a big tank she got there.

Lincoln: Yep. Lana tries to get in there to have fun and free the animals.

Ronnie: Hehe.

While Lincoln isn't looking at her, she notice a gum packet on the table. Without warning she grabs one and chews it. Then she climbs up the terrarium to sit on top as Lincoln joins her. She share some gum with Lincoln.

Ronnie: Want one?

Lincoln: Thanks.

Lincolns puts one in his mouth and chewing it as well.

Lincoln: What kind of gum is it.

Ronnie: I just found it on the table. Hope she doesn't mind that we're borrowing it.

Lincoln: Huh. I didn't know Lisa had gum in her...

Then he realizes something about the gum they were chewing.

Lincoln: Uh Ronnie Anne. We shouldn't chew this gum because...

Suddenly, they feel their bodies vibrating for a moment until they shrink down. While all their clothing and other wearings remain their actual size as they fell outside the terrarium, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne fell inside the terrarium and into the water. Then they swim up to the surface.

Lincoln: You okay Ronnie Anne?

Ronnie: Yea, I'm good.

As they climb on the rock and out of water, they became shocked and embarrassed to see each other naked. They hide in the leaves to cover their bare bodies while noticing that they shrunk and trapped in a terrarium full of reptiles and insects.

Ronnie: I'm guess that gum we chewed shrunken us.

Lincoln: Yea I was gonna tell you that.

The tow tried to make their own clothing to cover their privates, but became difficult when they fall apart, insects like ants, beetles, worms, and caterpillars eating them, and break easy.

Ronnie: (Sigh) Looks like we'll have to go nude until we get out of this situation.

Lincoln: We could climb on those trees to get out of the tank. Just hope it won't be difficult than crafting clothes.

As they plan to head to the tree, Ronnie Anne accidentally steps on an egg. They see that they're trespassing a nest and then noticing a big lizard mother with an angry expression. The two smiled nervously at the moment until they bolted away. The lizards chases them through the jungle. The lizard corners them until a giant snake shows up, scaring the lizard away as the snake chases her with noticing the two naked kids.

Lincoln: That was close.

Ronnie: I'll say. So how long does this effect will wear off.

Lincoln: I haven't checked. It might wear off later or...

Ronnie: Or well be stuck like this forever. Great.

Lincoln: I probably doubt that. I hope.

Ronnie: Well if it is permanent. We would survive and get use to living in this jungle tank.

Later, the two are actually enjoying themselves in the terrarium as they swing through vines, riding on dragonflies. Then Lincoln dives into the lake for a swim.

Lincoln: Hop in Ronnie!

Ronnie dives into the water as well. After she dive in, she hasn't surface for a moment as Lincoln is starting to worry.

Lincoln: Ronnie Anne?

Suddenly, he was grabbed on the foot and drag him underwater. It reveals to be Ronnie Anne pranking him as they surface.

Ronnie: Scared?

Lincoln: A little. Luan could have done better.

Ronnie Anne splashes Lincoln for fun as he splashes back at her. Later, Ronnie Anne trains Lincoln to fight off geckos, spiders, and flytraps. Lincoln is getting the hang of it as he defeats them. Later, two naked duo are resting on a big plant.

Ronnie: So how many crushes you had before?

Lincoln: Um well... I...

Ronnie: It's cool. Just being curious.

Lincoln: Well, there's Cristina, Paige, and Stella. What about you?

Ronnie: Not much. Just you I guess.

The two blush by that answer.

Lincoln: Ronnie Anne are you okay that we're still just friends even when we're like this.

Ronnie: Well kinda. But sometimes I feel that I...

Suddenly, they notice a big shadow in front of them. When they look back, they see a giant snake they saw before. The two kids scream as they start running from it. As they tried to avoid the snake, the snake captures Ronnie Anne and ready to constrict her.

Lincoln: RONNIE ANNE!

Lincoln quickly tries to come up with a plan to save her until he found a large stick. As the snake is about to eat her, Lincoln quickly puts the stick into the snake's mouth. As the giant serpent struggles to get the stick out of it's mouth, it lets Ronnie Anne go as she catches her breath. Lincoln carries Ronnie to safety before the Snake could break the stick. After they reach safety, Lincoln looks at Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln: You okay?

Ronnie: I think so. Thanks for saving me Lincoln.

Lincoln: Of course.

At the moment they decided to do something they did a long time ago at that french restaurant. They kissed each other on the lips. During their kiss, their bodies are starting to grow into their normal sizes. After they're done kissing, they notice that they're back to normal.

Ronnie: We're big again!

Lincoln: Guess that gum is temporary or maybe the kiss could be a cure for it.

Ronnie: Yea. Anyway, since that situation is over. Now would be a good time to get out of this tank and put our clothes back on

Lincoln: Good idea. You know Ronnie Anne. Maybe we could do this more often next time.

Ronnie: Never though I say this but, I like that idea Lame-O.

As they jump out of the terrarium, they became super shocked and embarrassed to see the Loud family standing in the door way of Lisa's room.

Lincoln: Uh, how long you guys been stand there?

Lisa: Long enough Lincoln. Long enough.

Ronnie: Promise you see nothing.

Lori: Promise Ronnie.

The two grab their clothes as Lincoln changes in his room while Ronnie changes in the bathroom.

Luna: That was crazy dudes!

Lori: Yea, but literally romance!

Lisa: And I should of pick someone else to look after my terrarium project.

 ** _THE END_**


End file.
